


Flirting

by SydneyMichele



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyMichele/pseuds/SydneyMichele
Summary: "i’m flirting with you.A/N → might be a bit out of character for him, but i like how this turned out. not editedPairing → reader x patrickWarnings → patrick and the rest of the bowers gang, swearingWord Count → 1390“y/n, the tall creepy one keeps staring at you,” your best friend whispers, looking over your shoulder.





	Flirting

“who?” you try to turn but she stops you.

“don’t make it obvious,” she tells you.

“he is the one who is staring at me, but i can’t look back at him?” you sigh and turn around, brushing her arm off of your shoulder. as soon as you make eye contact with partick hockstetter. “oh shit,” you say and turn around.

“told you,” she whispers.

“let’s just get out of here. since when do they know what a library is?” you ask her as you start to pack up your stuff.

“they are probably just in here to find victims. i don’t even think they can read,” you laugh loudly. “shhh,” she laughs.

“shut up,” you tell her as the both of you leave the library. you go to your locker and open it. your friend leaves to go to her locker-it was going to be easier to go to your first class together.

“oh my god,” you jump. patrick was standing behind your locker door , which startled you.

“hello,” he smirks.

“hi?” you move slowly away from your locker but he stops you.

“y/n, right?” he gives a creepy smirk, giving you slight goosebumps. he stepped closer and soon you were trapped between patrick and the lockers. you stared at his arm that was propped up against the locker, right above your head. “where are you headed to?” he asks, in a soft tone. it was scary how sweet his voice is considering how crazy he is.

“just class,” you try to get away from him, but he steps closer.

“maybe i can walk you there, maybe stop at the janitors closet on the way,” he reaches for your hair, but you take the moment to scurry away, holding your books to your chest.

“holy shit, are you okay?” your friend asks after she sees how pale your face it.

“i just had a run in with patrick and it did not go well,” you tell her.

“oh my god. did he hurt you?” she looks at your arms to see if he left a bruise.

“no, the asshole just creeped me out when he was talking to me,” the two of you walk into your first class of the day. lucky for you, patrick was not in your first class. unlucky for you was that the rest of the bowers gang was and while they had never acknowledged you before, something in your mind told you that you would not be left alone by the three.

you were right. paper balls were thrown at you by belch, pieces of a pencil landed on your desk every once in awhile via vic and henry kept kicking your chair. it took all the patience you had in you to not yell at them. even your teacher’s tolerance of them was low.

“henry bowers, if you do not stop interrupting my class i will have no choice other than to send you down to the principal’s office… again.”

“you are in for it, bitch,” you hear henry whisper and you gulp. it was never good to get on his bad side, you knew this. but the teacher’s threat worked and they stopped for a while. that was until the teacher was called out of the room for a talk with the principal. in a matter of seconds, the class found themselves talking with their friends.

“damn, now you have all three of them staring at you,” she laughs.

“shut up, they have been tormenting me all hour,” you tell her.

“maybe one of them has a crush on you.”

“hah, yeah right. i am pretty sure they are all gay for each other,“ she laughs again and before she can respond, the teacher walks in and everybody sits back down.

the next few weeks were the same thing. patrick flirting with you and the other three messed with you throughout the day.

"you should talk to someone about this,” your friend says as you walk through the crowded halls.

“and what good what that do? teachers know what they do, yet nothing has changed,” you sigh. you weren’t wrong. no matter how many times the gang was sent to the office, nothing changed and that was how it was. “and i think if henry’s dad found out, i would get in more trouble with them and i don’t want that,” she nods.

“i guess you are right. it just sucks not being able to stick up for ourselves,” she stops walking.

“what?”

“want to skip?” she gives a small smirk.

“what?! we don’t skip school,” you gasp.

“oh come on, we have classes with those assholes all day, i’m sure you want to get out of them as much as i do. and we can just say a childhood friend died or something and it won’t go on our record as a sick day,” she coaxes you into it.

 

twenty minutes later, the two of you were standing around a payphone.

“hello, this is y/m/n. i am just calling to inform you that y/n will not be attending school today. she will be attending a funeral for one of her childhood friends that passed away earlier this week. thank you so much for understanding,” she hangs up and stifles a laugh. “now you have to call as my mom,” she hands you the phone and dials the schools number again.

“good morning. i am calling to tell you that my daughter b/f/n will not be coming to school today because we will be at a funeral today. i’m sure one of her friends could bring homework to her tomorrow because we will be out of town for said funeral. okay, thank you so much. bye now,” you hang up the phone and you start to laugh, loudly.

“that was great, and good job of adding out of town. now they won’t be able to see we are lying because no one here has died,” she says.

“so, now what do we do?” you look around. the streets were not as busy as they would be when it wasn’t school time, which made it all seem weird. neither of you had skipped school before.

“i don’t know, this was your idea,” you tell her.

**  
patrick found out you and your friend were gone quickly.

“what the fuck,” he asked.

“dude, i heard someone died,” belch said as the four boys stood in the hallway.

“yeah, so did i. i over heard rogers telling another student to give the homework to her and her friend when they get back,” victor adds.

“where are you two hearing this shit?” henry asks, glaring at his two friends.

“in our first period,” victor shrugs.  
**  
“holy shit, today was awesome,” your best friend says while she falls backwards onto her bed.

“you got that right. i need to stop doubting you on things like this.” Your statement made her smirk.

“you got that right,” she repeats making the two of you laugh.  
**

the next day of school, you got a few sympathetic looks, and it took all you had in your body not to laugh. you close your locker and jump when you saw patrick standing behind it.

“jesus, you scared me,” you put your hand up to your heart.

“i’m not jesus, i’m patrick,” he smirked.

“excuse me,” you try to push past him, but he blocks your movements and his smirk gets bigger.

“want to skip school and come back to my house?” you shake your head.

“no.” the answer you gave him was not good enough, because he smacked his hand onto the locker right above your head.

“can’t you see that i am flirting with you?” he hissed.

“it’s going to take more than that if all you want is to get into my pants,” you scoff and start to walk away.

“so i’m guessing there is a chance?”

“fuck off, patrick!”


End file.
